


Meeting

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna and Drew meet at a meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

Reyna glanced at the co-ceo of Aphrodite Inc.

She was really hot. And Reyna didn't usually describe ladies as hot, especially not at business meetings.

But Drew Tanaka was hot. And Reyna was sitting right next to her.

"You know, I thought the CEO of Amazon was older." Drew said when she noticed Reyna staring at her.

"She is. She's my sister. She wants me to be in charge when she retires in ten years." Reyna said.

"How old is she?" Drew asked.

"Forty-nine." Reyna answered.

"How old are you?" 

"Twenty-one." 

"Same."

"Do you always make small talk at business meetings?" Reyna raised her eyebrow.

"Only when I'm sitting next to a cute person who looked as bored as you." Drew winked at her.

Reyna blushed.

"....I...did you really just call me cute?" Reyna chuckled.

"I would have said hot or sexy but this is a business meeting." Drew smirked

"Well same goes for you." Reyna winked.

Oh god, she was bad at flirting.

Drew opened her mouth to say something else but Jason Grace had began talking about a merge between all eight companies well seven companies and one restaurant chain.

Reyna turned away from Drew and saw that Nico was giving her a 'I'm judging you face'. And Hazel was trying not to laugh.

She shot them both a glare. 

******

After the meeting Drew stopped Reyna.

"Do you want to get coffee later?" Drew asked her.

"Sure." Reyna smiled.

Drew wrote down an address and a phone number on a scrap of paper and handed it to Reyna.

Then she walked away.

"So you got a date." Nico said. Jeez it's like he lives in the shadows.

"Maybe. So what." Reyna said.

"You never go on dates with girls who are snobby." Nico said.

"So? And she wasn't snobby." Reyna frowned.

"Nico, leave Reyna alone. She can go on dates with snobby ladies if she wants." Hazel pops out of nowhere. Damn what is with this two.

"I hate you both." Reyna groaned.

"Sure you do. But we're like your siblings so you love us." Hazel smiled.

"Whatever. Let's go to one of you guy's restaurant, I'm hungry." Reyna roles her eyes.

"Alright." Nico said.


End file.
